Compro tu amor
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: Category: AU, OCc, Angst. Raiting: Lima o lemon suave, masturbación, violación, PG-13. Warnings: lima o lemon suave, masturbación, violación... Summary: "Lo que es verdadero, jamás termina", Capitulo 2 arriba, espero les guste n-n lamento el retraso.
1. Prólogo

**Compro tu amor**

 **InuYasha**

 **Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

 **Summary** _ **:**_ **"Lo que es verdadero, jamás termina"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

 **Category:** AU, OCc, Angst, generalmente.

 **Raiting:** Lima olemon suave, masturbación, violación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

 **Warnings:** lima o lemon suave, masturbación, violación... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

 **Nota 1: -** Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (Flash back).

 **Nota 2:** Inspirado en el fic "Compro tu amor" de Gundam Wing escrito por Kary-chan. Espero les guste.

 **\- Prologo –**

_POV´S KIKYOU_

 _¿Cómo puedo comenzar a relatar mi historia?_

 _Primero debería decir que mi nombre es Kikyou Higurashi, hija de la prestigiosa y de buena posición económica familia Higurashi._

 _Es el año de 1830, esta es una era en la que solo importa el buen nombre de una familia y el dinero, en el que el pensamiento de los que no son de la "alta sociedad" quedan descartados, era donde el racismo y el machismo están muy presentes._

 _Y yo, lamentablemente, nací en esta era._

 _Nací en una noche de tormenta, donde lamentablemente, el médico o alguna partera no pudo llegar a atender el parto de mi madre, así pues, después de tenerme junto a un gran sufrimiento y una gran fiebre quedo un poco mal de sus capacidades mentales, a tal grado de que cuando fueron gemelas las que tuvo, rechazo a una de ellas, lamentablemente yo fui a la que rechazo..._

 _Olvide decir que tengo una gemela, su nombre es Kagome y ella es la reconocida hija de la familia Higurashi y yo, pase a ser su hermano gemelo, así es, me hicieron pasar por hombre._

 _Ella quería a una niña, literalmente como lo digo, una niña y a un niño. Así formaría a su preciosa y perfecta familia._

 _El primer varón, yo había sido la primera en nacer y la primera en ser escogida para ser pasada por el primogénito de los Higurashi. Fue tal el estado de esquizofrenia de mi madre al ver que había dado a luz a unas gemelas, que mi padre, con afán de calmarla y al mismo tiempo controlarla, había dicho que no era varón si no niña y un niño y así fui criada, como un varón._

 _Claro, todos los sirvientes de casa y la hacienda viven bajo el juramento de no decir nada a nadie lejos de la casa grande, ni siquiera murmurar al pueblo que yo soy una mujer y no un varonil y fuerte niño._

 _Mi padre al principio creyó que después de un tiempo mi madre recuperaría un poco la razón, y así yo podría ser criado como la primera hija de las gemelas de la familia, pero no fue así._

 _En la casa, todos inclusive mi hermana Kagome me dicen Kyo._

 _Kikyou es nombre de mujer, papá lo escogió para mí, dice que significa flor de campanilla, la flor que compadece, que se compadecía del triste destino que me esperaba y que todos deberían de compadecerme, pero eso no les interesa, a nadie le importa, todos me llaman el joven Kyo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi padre cometió un error al darle la razón a mi madre, al no querer decirle la verdad por no querer ver sufrir a la mujer que amaba y decirle tal mentira, pero de pequeña eso no me importaba, yo amo mi nombre de mujer._

 _Disfrutaba que todos me trataran con tanta amabilidad. Todo lo que pedía todo me era dado, en mi tierna infancia no me daba cuenta de que no era normal que yo, siendo una mujer vistiera con aquellos pantalones cortos, zapatos cerrados, camisas elegantes y gorros incómodos. Miraba con extrañez como mi hermana era vestida con amplios vestidos coloridos y peinados bonitos. Por un capricho mío, mi cabellera negra jamás fue cortada, era demasiado larga y eso me encantaba, me llegaba a la cintura, ese era mi legado de feminidad. Pero repito, en aquel tiempo no me importaba, no me daba cuenta de las cosas, no tenía conciencia del entorno que me rodeaba._

 _Fue cuando llego la adolescencia que todo me pareció demasiado, yo era una mujer al igual que mi hermana, mis pechos crecieron, salió bello donde antes no había, mi voz se hizo más aguda y mis caderas se ensancharon, por lo tanto quería actuar como tal, quería actuar como lo que era, una mujer. Le tenía mucha envidia a Kagome, siempre tan femenina, maquillándose y actuando tan coquetamente, su vanidad, usando vestidos caros, envidiaba eso y más. Quería salir a donde me placiera sin necesidad de compañía, pero esto no podía ser, padre decía que era peligroso salir sola, pues si a alguien lograba descubrir me naturaleza real, sería la ruina de toda la familia._

 _Si a una señorita "decente" se le ve sola es catalogada como de mala calaña, pero me extrañaban sus palabras siendo que parecía un hombre por mi apariencia, fue en ese momento donde todo comenzó a tener sentido._

 _Quería ejercer mi derecho a ser mujer, no me importaba que las mujeres fueran tomadas como un cero a la izquierda, y que solo los hombres tuvieran derecho en esta era, al igual que los pobres y bastardos, en esta sociedad. Yo quería ser una mujer completa.  
_  
 _Pero un día decidí ejercer ese derecho, tendría máximo trece años en ese entonces, tome algo de la antigua ropa de mi hermana, un vestido sencillo, sin amplios holanes ni bordes estorbosos, solo un vestido azul sencillo que podría usarse en un verano caluroso y que por suerte me calzo a la perfección, desate mi cabello de la cola de caballo que siempre traía, quería dejarlo suelto y libre como siempre había querido portarlo, me vi en el espejo de mi habitación, no podía creerlo, parecía toda una bella mujer, mostrando mis blancos hombros destapados del vestido que solo los cubría los encajes, mi esbelto cuerpo se marcaba a la perfección en aquel bello vestido, me sentí contenta y escape de la casa, hacia el campo.  
_  
 _Era tal mi libertad que me sentí tan abrumada, podría ir a donde me pareciera sin necesidad de darle cuentas a nadie, corrí por todo el campo, bañándome del aroma de la hierba y el roció de los pastos, me comporte como yo antes había visto comportarse a las hijas de las sirvientas en la casa, libres y femeninas mientras bailaban al compás del viento. Pero, en mi carrera disfrutando de tal libertad me topé con alguien, choque y fui a dar con el suelo, al levantar la mirada, mire horrorizada como me miraba con sorpresa mi hermana, ahí mismo mi femenina y siempre imponente hermana estaba frente a mí con la nana._

 _\- Her...- trate de pronunciar pero callé, no estaba segura si me había reconocido, pero al levantarme el capataz y mano derecha de mi padre, me acerco a su cara y me reconoció de inmediato, lo que hizo que mi hermana se acercara y me susurrara molesta - ¿qué cree que hace aquí señorita Kikyou y con mi vestido? – me reprocho mirándome de arriba hacia abajo._

 _\- ¡Bájala Muso por favor! - le dijo con voz pausada mi padre, quien me veía con una profunda tristeza - tiene derecho, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo – termino mirándome dulcemente._

 _\- Su derecho es estar en casa, tomando lecciones de esgrima o haciendo otra cosa como los "hombrecitos" de su edad - comento mi hermana mal humorada._

 _Fue en ese entonces que esas palabras me calaron en el fondo de mi alma como ningunas otras, fue cuando me canse de que las cosas fueran así - ¡no soy un hombre!- grite, mas mi padre me tomo por el hombro e indico que subiera al caballo, al parecer me había visto correr por el campo cuando regresaban de un viaje a la hacienda._

 _\- Kikyou, sabes que ya es demasiado tarde para decirle al mundo que eres una mujer, ese escándalo... – dijo mi padre pero Kagome le interrumpió._

 _\- Acabaría con el buen nombre de la familia – término de decir - Y ese escándalo acabaría de volver loca a nuestra madre al fin – pronuncio Kagome riendo divertida ante el comentario, sin embargo padre no le dijo nada._

 _Apreté los nudillos y los dientes con fuerza al escucharla, así que por el buen nombre de la familia yo debería de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus estupideces, yo debería de pagar los errores y miedos de mis padres ante la verdad._

 _\- No sé por qué a usted padre, ¡le importa más el buen nombre de la familia que su propia hija! - le dije con rabia a mi padre en cuanto entramos a la casa, mi padre me abrazo con cariño y fue la primera vez en toda mi corta vida que lo vi llorar, estaba sorprendida, esperaba un regaño o una bofetada por esa falta de respeto, pero en lugar de eso recibí un abrazo lleno de amor._

 _\- Tienes todo el derecho y razón para odiarme por siempre Kikyou, mi bella flor de campanilla, a la cual deben compadecer - dijo mirando mi cara sorprendida, yo no pude seguir odiándolo después de verlo llorar por mí y más aún, después de entender el verdadero significado de mi nombre, el nombre que él me puso, solo baje la cabeza y susurre débilmente - no lo odio padre – el me sonrió felizmente mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

 _\- ¡Pero Kyo! – Dijo mi madre interrumpiendo la escena cuando entro a recibir a mi padre y me vio vestida como lo que era - ¿qué haces con esas fachas?, ¡ve a tu cuarto a bañarte y ponerte ropa decente niño!, van a decir que estás loco – me dijo mi madre empujándome hacia las escaleras para que subiera a mi cuarto._

 _La mire por eternos segundos, a ella tampoco debía odiarla y más porque ni siquiera se daba cuenta en que mundo vivía._  
 _  
\- Si madre - conteste y entre corriendo a mi habitación, me quite el vestido y la ropa interior como si me quemaran y me sumergí en el agua..._

 _Desde que había cumplido trece años me bañaba sola, ya no venían las sirvientas a tallar con tanta fuerza que la verdad dolía, dejaban mi cuerpo sin poder mover un dedo, ¿realmente estaba tan sucia como para que me tallaran de esa manera?. En parte lo agradecía, ahora que estaba sola, el ritual del baño se volvía parte de mi única intimidad._  
 _  
Pero esas escapadas no fueron las únicas, escape muchos más veces, solo que por la noche, y vestida como toda una dama en lugar de vestidos simples de mi hermana, los cuales había tomado a escondidas, la primera vez y por lo tanto fui más obvia, pues era raro ver a un campesina con mis facciones._

 _Me sorprendió ver que el pueblo por la noche eran tan diferente, mas lleno de vida que en la tarde, y también me sorprendió ver que no le era indiferente a los hombres que pasaban por mi lado, estoy muy consciente de que está mal que una señorita este sola en las calles por la noche, la pueden confundir con una mujer poco digna digámoslo así, pero por primera vez en mi vida me sentí hermosa para alguien._

 _Así vivía una doble vida..._

 _Nunca mencione a Naraku, hijo de una de las criadas de la casa, y con el único varón que se me permitía jugar, le divertía el saber que yo aun siendo chica vestía como chico, fue mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi confidente, pero más que eso... Fue mi primer amor._

 _Su cabello era castaño oscuro como la madera, al igual que sus ojos castaños oscuros tiernos, con una astucia en ellos que se veía a cien metros de distancia, su piel era blanca, por lo que también lo hacían sobresalir y ser medio aceptado de estar siempre en la casa grande, por cierto mi madre es racista en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero ese es otro tema._

 _Y para mi fortuna, el me correspondía, así pasamos varios años, escondiendo un amor inocente y temeroso, saliendo de noche como una pareja de enamorados, paseando y divirtiéndonos como nunca en la vida, era perfecto, ¡claro! que cuando nos encontraron una vez en el jardín a plena luz del día besándonos mi hermana se horrorizo, mi querida e hipócrita hermana, solo cuando le convenía me trataba como chica. Está de más mencionar lo que sucedió después, a él lo molieron a palos hasta perder el sentido y a mí, las bofetadas e insultos no se hicieron esperar, pero gracias a la intervención de mi padre yo no tuve el mismo destino, aun que estuve muy cerca de probar las mieles de la hiel.  
_  
 _Llore con pesar su partida, se había ido la única persona que me entendía completamente, pero no se fue del todo de mi vida, me mandaba cartas contándome todo lo que hacía, cuanto me extrañaba, y cuando estaba cerca. Todas ellas las guarde en mi diario, mi nuevo amigo._

 _Mi padre no dijo nada al saber que me había enamorado de un chico, como siempre que sabía que algo me lastimaba o me hacía infeliz me abrazaba, y unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, me decía que me amaba, que pasara lo que pasara yo sería su hija y de nuevo repetía que tenía derecho a odiarlo y yo, secando sus lágrimas y dándole una encantadora sonrisa le decía que no lo odiaba._

_¿Cuantos sueños truncados habían en mi vida?, mi naturaleza exploradora y curiosa era opacado por el velo de ser "hombre", tenía que ser varonil, serio, caballeroso, inteligente, audaz, toda una farsa de mi verdadero yo, un yo juguetón, alegre, femenina y demasiada terca._

 _Naraku me iba a librar de ese engaño, me liberaría de esas cadenas sociales y esa gran mentira de la casa Higurashi, huiríamos en cuanto yo cumpliese la mayoría de edad, huiríamos lejos, donde nadie me conociera y pudiera ser ella y no el._

 _\- Solo espero que me sigas amando cuando eso pase - decía la última de sus cartas, ese plan aún no ha quedado perfecto, pero eso no importaba, el vendrá y por fin podre ser libre de esta farsa. Y así, entre engaños y mentiras han transcurrido diecisiete años de mi vida._

 _Fin del POV´S KIKYOU_

 **\- Fin del Prólogo -**

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Hola gente bonita, he aquí el Prólogo de esta nueva historia, es una de los tesoros que mantenía guardados y como digo, ahora que se puede pues a subirla para compartirla.

Tratare de subir los capítulos a la par que los de El Derecho, muchas gracias por leer y escribir cada una de mis historias, espero esta también sea de su agrado e interés. XD

Cuídense mucho y ya saben:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras más dejen más rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mí, lo juro jeje.

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean mis fics n-n. Chuus! (Besos!).


	2. Capitulo 1

**Compro tu amor**

 **InuYasha**

 **Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

 **Summary** _ **:**_ **"Lo que es verdadero, jamás termina"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

 **Category:** AU, OCc, Angst, generalmente.

 **Raiting:** Lima olemon suave, masturbación, violación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

 **Warnings:** lima o lemon suave, masturbación, violación... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

 **Nota 1: -** Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (Flash back).

 **Nota 2:** Inspirado en el fic "Compro tu amor" de Gundam Wing escrito por Kary-chan. Espero les guste.

 **\- Capitulo 1 –**

Una chica de largos cabellos negros azabache meciéndose al compás del viento miraba atentamente, mientras apretaba con fuerza un pedazo de papel azul entre sus manos a la luz de la luna, con sus únicas confidentes las estrellas y una pequeña vela que bailaba al compás del viento nocturno por la ventana de su balcón, su camisón largo blanco acentuaba la rara belleza de la chica, su piel blanca y tersa resaltaba más que cualquier cosa, suspiro levemente, ya había leído más de cinco veces la carta y procedió a pagar la vela que iluminaban el lugar, lo amaba, lo amaba profundamente y a pesar de su partida eso no había cambiado en nada.

Mientras tanto, habría que seguir con la farsa un tiempo más, pues esa bella chica, era en realidad para la sociedad un hermoso chico, una dulce mujer que por capricho de su familia tuvo la mala fortuna de ser la primogénita y, por tal razón, todos habían decidido cambiar aquello por una figura masculina para el bienestar de la casa Higurashi, aunque eso estaba en contra de su propia naturaleza. En pocas palabras, nació en el tiempo y circunstancias equivocadas.

\- ¡Odio mi vida! – Murmuraba molesta mientras perladas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – solo tú sabes quién soy en realidad y aun así me aceptas – le decía al pedazo de papel que firmaba por nombre Naraku. 

Lo beso y la guardo entre las páginas de un pequeño diario, el cual era celosamente escondido debajo del gran closet de madera, en una compuesta secreta que solo ella conocía.

Se recostó en su cama y decidió escapar de la realidad entre sus hermosos sueños, y deseo con todo su corazón encontrar a su amado en ellos una vez más.

OoOoOoOoO

Por la mañana fue despertada por unos fuertes y constantes toquidos en su puerta. Se incorporó en su cama aun somnolienta pensando que era una mala jugada de su mente recién despierta, pero a medida que regresaba a la realidad, el sonido de la puerta aumentaba de intensidad.

\- Pase- contesto débil y finalmente colocándose las sabanas por arriba de sus hombros mientras aun tallaba sus ojos, sabía que ya había despertado nuevamente a su pequeño infierno.

Entro una chica con un amplio vestido rosado con encajes de buena calidad, cabello negro brillante delicadamente cepillado y atado por listones del mismo tono del vestido, sus ojos castaños y cejas negras arqueadas en señal de molestia se posaron rápidamente en ella, entro a toda velocidad abriendo el closet de la pelilargo y sacando uno de sus mejores trajes y una camisa blanca.

Kikyou al ver la acción tan confianzuda de su hermana, se sobresaltó e hizo despertarla completamente. Ni siquiera privacidad podía tener en su cuarto. 

\- ¡Kagome!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡¿Y por qué entras a mi habitación como si fuera tuya?!, ¡No es correcto! – reprendió la joven levantándose de inmediato de la cama.

\- ¡No exageres hermana!, no hay nada que ocultes en esta casa después de todo, solo tu feminidad, por eso yo escogeré tu ropa el día de hoy, ya que a veces sueles ser un varón muy afeminado – dijo la chica en tono irónico sin dejar de ver los trajes sastres, lo que hizo que la primogénita se molestara aún más, y antes de objetar alguna respuesta la joven continuo hablando – ¡vístete!, pronto iremos a misa, ya sabes que madre odia llegar tarde - le dijo secamente mientras le daba la ropa que había escogido finalmente, a veces Kikyo en la mayoría de las ocasiones creía que la veía con burla, y como si ella se sintiera mas superior que ella misma.

\- En un momento bajo... - dijo mirándola también con furia mientras suspiraba resignada, mientras la otra chica salía de la habitación.

Si pudiera le partiría la cara en un segundo, apretó con furia su puño, solo tendría que esperar un año más y se iría de la casa, su madre ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, había descubierto que su enfermedad mental solo había sido pasajera y ahora era totalmente consiente de lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar en esa casa. Lo único, como a toda la sociedad en el mundo que le importaba, era lo que pensarían los demás, las habladurías de la gente mataban más personas que el cólera.

Solo le pesaba dejar a su padre, un canoso hombre tan lleno de arrepentimiento, lejos de odiarlo, lo amaba, ya que él era el único hombre que realmente la amaba y temía por ella, mas ella sabía que su anciano padre comprendería el por qué huía cuando llegara el momento...

Pero no tenía caso enojarse, la única que se lastimaba era ella. Decidió olvidar el incidente y comenzó a alistarse.

Al estarse terminando de enrollar su busto con las vendas que diariamente usaba para disimularlo, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y en lo que hacía, que no se percató hasta que la vio frente a ella, entro la nana Urasue, con la cara de evidente angustia y preocupación.

Urasue era la madre de su joven amante y nana de Kikyou, por capricho de Kagome, la cual no quería que ambas tuvieran una sola, lo que beneficio mucho a Kikyou, ya que gracias al egoísmo de su hermana, había conocido a Naraku. La joven se extrañó por semejante semblante, termino de sujetar las vendas y se colocó el corset masculino para aplanar aún más su pecho, hasta que su rostro se ilumino al ver que traía celosamente guardada otra carta de Naraku sacada de entre sus ropas, ahora Kikyou comprendía el porque lucia tan nerviosa la señora, la chica corrió a cerrar sus puertas con llaves.

\- Joven Kyo, si nos descubren algo malo pasara, me lo dice mi corazón - sollozo la mujer extendiendo temerosamente la carta a la chica.

\- No te preocupes U, muy pronto tú y yo nos reuniremos con Naraku y ya nadie podrá hacer nada para separarnos - sonrió la chica mientras tomaba la carta y la abría rápidamente. U era el sobrenombre cariñoso que usaba la joven para referirse a su nana, más que nombre una vocal.

La desdoblo con emoción y comenzó a leerla con desesperación, de pronto un grito leve de felicidad salió de sus labios, un grito de emoción y de nerviosismo - ¡No puede ser!, está en el pueblo, ¡Naraku por fin volvió! - dijo dando un pequeño brinco y continuo leyendo - Dice que me vera al terminar la misa de hoy - le dijo a Urasue que la veía con una cara muy pálida, pero las palabras de Kikyou no la calmaron, sino que la dejaron atónita.

\- ¡Mi amado hijo!, eso me alegra el alma, después varios años lo volveré a ver, pero me aterra a la vez – dijo suspirando mientras se colocaba detrás de la chica para comenzar a ajustar el corset - ¡Ay niño!, es decir señorita Kikyo - se corrigió al ver la mirada de desagrado de la chica al decirle niño, sabia que aunque toda la casa grande le dijera así, ella odiaba eso - si descubren a Naraku, ¡lo van a mandar fusilar!, nadie, ni siquiera su padre lo protegerá de la furia de su madre y hermana – dijo la mujer preocupada ante tal pensamiento.

\- No lo descubrirán U, deshazte de esa idea tan malévola, ya te dije estate tranquila… todo va a salir… Bien… - dijo en un jadeo mientras la mujer le terminaba de ajustarle el corset, odiaba eso día a día, no sabía por que debía de usar corsé masculino, si no le era tan necesario, con el ajustado vendaje era suficiente, pero su hermana había insistido demasiado, ya que sus pechos eran más grandes que el promedio, incluso que el de Kagome, tenía que aplanarlo un poco para no hacerse notar, muchas veces pensó que era más por envidia que por necesidad.

\- ¡Listo niña! – completo la nana, mientras Kikyou tomaba aire una vez más para vestirse rápidamente. 

\- Esta será la última vez que use este estúpido atuendo Kaede, ¡te lo juro! – dijo decidida la pelilargo mientras tomaba su camisa blanca.

OoOoOoOoO

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto ese niño?, sabe que odio llegar tarde, ¡Kagome!, ¿lo despertaste? – refunfuño mal humorada una mujer madura de gran belleza mirando el enorme reloj de madera junto a la pared y meciendo sus dedos sobre su elegante bastón plateado decorado con bordados, sus ojos ligeramente rasgados color pardo amenazantes no dejaban de ver las manecillas pasar, su piel blanca resaltaba con el vestido verde bandera con mangas gigot largas y abullonadas en la parte alta del brazo y discretos holanes, con un escote completo hasta la altura el cuello, decorado con botones dorados y un enorme collar de oro adornándolo, su cabello perfectamente recogido y peinado escondido con una capota adornada de flores y plumas, del mismo tono que el vestido.

\- Si lo hice madre – respondió molesta la chica colocándose su capota delicadamente – incluso escogí su ropa y le dijo que odias llegar tarde.

\- No me gusta que entres al cuarto de tu hermano con tanta confianza, no es apropiado – desaprobó la mujer ante el comentario.

\- No bromee madre, somos "gemelos", sabe que no hay secretos entre nosotros puesto que nacimos "juntos" – decía la chica con risa sarcástica mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- No quiero que hagas esas insinuaciones Kagome, sabes que son de muy mal gusto – le dijo la mujer amenazantemente.

\- Ya entendí, disculpe madre – dijo la chica alzando los brazos en señal de acuerdo.

\- Disculpe la demora madre, buenos días – saludo Kikyou entrando a la sala y besando la mano de su madre, algo que odiaba mucho tener que actuar.

Su madre la miro con desaprobación, su cabello perfectamente cepillado y amarrado en una coleta con una cinta larga, portaba una camisa con cuello alto estilo victoriana y pechera lisa, adornado con un moño echo en tela de color negro presentable, para distraer cualquier bulto debajo de él, adornada con finos pliegues planchados y perfectamente estirados, sobre esta un chaleco negro/platinado perfectamente ajustado y plano con botones dorados adornándolo, la largura quedaba justo a la altura de la cintura, su reluciente reloj de oro guardado con su cadena ajustada a uno de los botones del chaleco de igual tono guardado en la bolsa, los pantalones blancos rallados y estrechos dejaban relucir sus bien moldeadas y largas piernas, quedando suelto al calzado de botín negro bien lustrado, colgaba de su brazo su chaqueta negra que no remarcaba los hombros, lo suficientemente larga para cubrir su trasero y sostenía un sombrero simple negro.

\- Que no vuelva a ocurrir, ya sabes que no me gusta esperar – dijo la mujer quitando rápidamente su mano y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida – Hiciste un buen trabajo Kagome, serás muy buena en el nuevo negocio de fabricación de vestimenta que pretendes hacer – decía la mujer en tono aprobatorio, mientras Kagome se alegraba ante el comentario.

Kikyou solo suspiro, sabía que su madre jamás aprobaba nada viniendo de ella, pero con Kagome era todo lo contrario, rodo sus ojos hacia atrás en señal de fastidio y camino hacia la entrada colocándose el sombrero.

Al subir a los carruajes Kikyou ordeno a Urasue subir al otro, pero Kagome la veía con sospecha, sabía que Kikyou era lista y que algo tramaba.

Salieron rumbo a la iglesia en un carruaje sencillo, escoltado por otro más donde iban las nanas y mozos de compañía. Todos sabían que cuando la familia salía, mínimo otro carruaje iba con ellos.

\- Buenos días padre – saludo Kikyou finalmente cuando el carruaje comenzó a moverse.

\- Buenos días hijo – saludo el hombre mayor con una encantadora sonrisa cubierta un poco por un bigote bien recortado, sus canas se hacían notar discretamente a los lados de su cabeza, sus arrugas en cara y manos denotaban su experiencia y trabajo, sus ojos azules como el cielo resaltaban sus mechones castaños bien peinados, portaba una vestimenta similar a las de ella, solo que el moño era de color vino.

\- Te sucede algo, ¿hermana? - pregunto Kikyou fingiendo solo un poco al voz de preocupación, sabía que su hermana no había apartado la vista de ella desde que salieron.

\- No, nada... - le contesto apartando la mirada de ella finalmente para observar el camino. 

\- Kyo, cuando estemos de vuelta, hay unos asuntos que debemos arreglar respecto a la hacienda, estamos en guerra y eso nos perjudica aún más para el negocio, así como ver el pago de los trabajadores de este mes y ver que vamos a… - decía el hombre mayor entusiasmado cuando fue interrumpido por su esposa.

\- Las cosas de hombres háblenlas en privado, delante de damas como Kagome y yo por favor – reprocho la mujer sacando su abanico y comenzando a abanicar su rostro - ¡Dios!, aun no es medio día y el calor esta horrible – reprocho.

\- Está bien cariño – dijo el hombre sonriendo y todos permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a la iglesia.

Kikyo arqueo las cejas en señal de molestia, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de desprecios por parte de su madre, a veces no sabía cómo su padre aguantaba tanto. Pero en algo estaba de acuerdo con su madre, estaba sumamente acalorada, a pesar de los años de vestir así, en verano era la peor parte, por las vendas y el corset, solo rogaba que el tiempo transcurriera rápido, ya que ese mismo calor era por su impaciencia de ver a Naraku.

OoOoOoOoO

Al salir de la iglesia mucha gente del pueblo los saludaba, siendo una de las más prestigiosas familias del pueblo, muchas personas querían emparentar en esa posición, sobre todo con el apuesto varón único de la familia Higurashi.

Kikyou solo rodo los ojos hacia atrás en señal de fastidio, eso pasaba siempre que iban al pueblo, varios de los señores respetados de buenas familias ofrecían convenios o buenas dotes con sus hijas para Kikyou, ella y su padre se encargaban de rechazarlos de la mejor manera posible.

Al despejarse un poco más de la gente, los cuatro caminaron hacia la plaza principal apartándose de los demás para esperar al cochero, cuando Kagome se acercó a su padre para susurrarle discretamente algunas palabras.

\- Padre, yo me quedare un poco más en el pueblo – le decía la chica discretamente jalando a su nana Kaede.

\- Espero que no para gastar de nuevo el dinero que no tenemos, no quiero que tu madre vuelva a empeñar sus joyas - le regaño el señor Higurashi.

\- No padre, no será así – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Creo que no es necesario que te recuerde que la hacienda ya no esta produciendo nada, y no estamos como para darnos el lujo de patrocinarte esos caprichos – dijo el mayor molesto al recordar la última deuda de la chica al comprar telas y vestidos de alto precio.

\- ¡Por dios!, ¡no digas eso tan a la ligera!, quien te escuchara podría decir que somos pobres - le dijo en un tono de alarma y regaño la señora Higurashi, mientras sacaba su abanico nuevamente.

\- ¡Es cierto mujer!, si seguimos así no tendremos ni siquiera para la dote de Kagome – dijo el hombre mayor angustiado.

\- La dote… - susurro Kikyou entristecida, sabía que para ella jamás tendrían una dote, ya que al aparentar ser hombre, ¿Quién se casaría con ella?, sería un escándalo tan grande que la propia inquisición intervendría en tal cosa. La dote era el patrimonio que la futura esposa o su familia entregaban al novio, siendo en muchos casos proporcional al estatus social del futuro esposo. Pero parte de su triste destino era en vivir y morir con los bienes de su casa y sola, por eso rechazaba dicho destino que ella jamás eligió.

\- Perdona hija lo olvide - dijo ofreciendo una disculpa su padre al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- ¡Calla!, ¡el no necesita una dote porque es hombre!, por el contrario, esperemos que le den una mucho mayor que la de Kagome – dijo la mujer orgullosa mientras miraba a Kikyou – además, ¿qué pasaría si te escuchan decirle así a Kyo?, creerían que es un afeminado y se hablaría de nosotros por toda una década, eso sin contar la vergüenza - volvió a chillar su madre angustiadamente mientras miraba a los alrededores – no sé qué pasa con ustedes el día de hoy que están insoportables y hablando barbaridades.

\- Esta bien lo siento por ello, pero te repito Kagome, si me entero que tu madre ha empeñado otras de sus joyas o algo más, juro por el nombre de nuestra familia que lo pagaras con tu dote – amenazo el mayor una vez más.

\- Bien padre... - masculló la chica molesta mientras caminaba lejos de la plaza con su nana.

Pese a que Kikyo estaba nerviosa desde que leyó la carta y estaba muy ansiosa durante la misa, trataba de aparentar calma y la situación se tornaba turbia para que no pensara en ello por varios segundos, pero al fin había llegado el momento de verlo, después de varios años, se encontraría con Naraku, no podría esperar otro año con esa farsa, tendría que huir con el cuanto antes, antes de que su familia la obligara a hacer una verdadera locura.

\- Padre, ¿puedo pasear por el pueblo unos minutos antes de marcharnos de nuevo a casa? - pregunto la chica lo más tranquilamente posible para no levantar sospechas.

\- ¡Claro!, ya que Kagome se fue, creo que tu madre y yo pasearemos un poco antes de irnos, te veré en media hora aquí mismo, solo que no te metas en problemas – replico el mayor mirándola arqueando las cejas - y ya sabes a lo que me refiero - le dijo al indicarle que no fuera a cambiarse de ropa y huir como tantas otras veces las había hecho.

\- No tenga pendiente padre, Urasue me acompañara – dijo despidiéndose de sus padres y se fue con su nana.

\- Por cierto querido… – le dijo su mujer robándole su atención, el mayor la miro con extrañeza y continúo – hablando de dotes, ya va siendo hora de que posicionemos a Kyo con una señorita de excelente familia, tienes razón, debemos asegurar su futuro y el de la hacienda, de echo tengo varias en mente, podemos ir a tomar él te con algunas ahora mismo – dijo sonriendo.

El hombre solo rodo sus ojos en señal de fastidio y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

OoOoOoOoO

Camino con Urasue hasta que perdió de vista a sus padres. Ambas se fueron a paso rápido hacia una librería antigua cerca de la iglesia al cruzar la calle, sabía que era el lugar perfecto para verlo ya que muy pocas personas frecuentaban la lectura, así mismo el propietario la conocía muy bien, ya que una de sus pasiones eran los libros.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa – comento la mujer apretando sus manos contra su pecho.

\- Tranquila U, todo estará bien – decía la chica disimulando igualmente su nerviosismo.

Al entrar al lugar, saludo cortésmente al encargado como siempre, el lugar era poco silencioso, puesto que mucha gente transitaba cerca de la librería, eso ayudaría un poco a disimular aún más la plática, recorrió los pasillos llenos de estantes de madera, hasta que vio una figura por la parte trasera tomando un libro tranquilamente.

Se acercó un poco al mismo tiempo, que se aceleraba su corazón a cada paso, y ahí lo vio, su amado Naraku, aquel que por tantas noches lloraba y suspiraba, pero había algo diferente en el.

Naraku volteo al sentir una mirada insistente, la miro fijamente con una gran sonrisa, camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente aquel atractivo chico que conocía tan bien, se paró frente a ella y extendió los brazos, no por un abrazo, si no para que Kikyou pudiera admirar mejor el uniforme militar que traía puesto.

\- ¡No! ¿Bromeas? - le dijo Kikyou sin poder ocultar una sonrisa - ¿tu?, el quebranta reglas, ¿un militar?, ¿pero cómo? - dijo abrazándolo con cariño sin importarle nada. 

Ese abrazo duro varios minutos, lentamente perladas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos que Kikyou, realmente lo amaba y lo había extrañado tanto, el aroma de su adorado Naraku que tanto anhelaba, por fin estaba frente a ella. Naraku acaricio los cabellos de la joven, también la había extrañado tanto, su dulce campanilla. Ambos se separaron para verse nuevamente de frente sin soltar sus brazos. En ese entonces no era visto que los hombres se abrazaran, así que eso era el menor de sus preocupaciones.

\- Bueno, debo de empezar por algo para ganar dinero y esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar, además todo es gracias a tu padre, el día que escape el me encontró primero, me dio un saco de monedas de oro y una carta de recomendación, así que gracias a él soy lo que ahora estas viendo – dijo el chico secando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de la chica.

\- Pero estamos en guerra, ¿no temes que tu…? – pregunto la chica al recordar las palabras de su padre horas antes.

\- No – le dijo el chico interrumpiéndola - Mientras aun tenga tu amor, se que no dejare que me mate el enemigo – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla - ¿vienes sola? – pregunto dándose cuenta de las tantas demostraciones de afecto que hacía.

\- Ya sabes que no – respondió la chica sonriendo mientras señalaba hacia su espalda.

Volteo detrás de Kikyou y vio que su madre lo miraba llorando, se apresuró a abrazarla con fuerza.

\- También usted se ira con nosotros madre, se lo prometí – decía el chico amorosamente – la eche mucho de menos.

\- ¡Oh hijo!, que orgullosa me siento de ti - dijo la mujer queriendo tapar su llanto con la mantilla que la cubría.

\- Naraku, ¿seguirás aquí? – pregunto la chica preocupada mientras él la miraba sin dejar de abrazar a su madre.

\- ¡Claro!, el batallón decidió reforzar la seguridad del pueblo, no tengan cuidado, no me busca la ley como te había dicho tu hermana, si así fuera, no podría haber entrado al ejercito Kikyou – le aseguro el chico.

Kikyou...

Se sentía tan bien escuchar su verdadero nombre con la voz de Naraku.

\- Niña, ya nos tenemos que ir para no levantar sospechas, distraeré al encargado para que puedan despedirse mejor, cuídate mucho hijo mío, que Dios te proteja siempre – dijo la mujer dándole la bendición y besando su frente, para después caminar hacia donde estaba el encargado.

Ambas figuras se miraron nuevamente, Kikyou se perdió en aquellos ojos dulces que tanto extrañaba, no pudo resistir más y se abalanzo contra el chico para besarlo por largo rato.

OoOoOoOoO

En una tienda de vestidos no muy lejos del centro, donde abundaban las mujeres de sociedad, las cuales te juzgan por el dinero y la buena posición, estaba Kagome conversando con el vendedor que ya era más que conocido por ella, pero en esta ocasión sin tener éxito.

\- Lo siento señorita, pero con esto no le alcanza para pagar por las telas que eligió ni las deudas, me temo que no le puedo dar más tiempo, tendré que hablar con su padre – dijo el vendedor colocando en una balanza el oro que la joven le había dado.

Kagome frunció el ceño en señal de molestia ante la amenaza, ¡¿Cómo se había metido en semejante problema?!, su madre ya lo sabía y su padre no estaba enterado de absolutamente nada, debía mucho dinero por telas y accesorios que día con día compraba.

Desde hace meses, tenía en mente un negocio para contratar costureras y dirigir los diseños de la ropa y venderlos a damas altas de la sociedad, así como la moda europea que crecía día a día, pero todo eso costaba mucho dinero por la importación de las telas y accesorios necesarios, pero su papá jamás financiaría una cosa así, él y Kikyou se hacían cargo de la hacienda sin problemas, hasta que ella y su madre le pagaron buena cantidad de plata al antiguo administrador para que fingiera un robo de mercancía que se dirigía a China, uno de los principales mercados y socios para ellos, para posteriormente venderla más cara a un mercader de mala calaña y así quedarse con esa ganancia neta, pero ambas no contaban con que el antiguo administrador además de llevarse gran parte del botín, les había dado una minúscula parte por todo lo robado, menor de lo que pagaron, y a su vez, ese negocio fallido estaba a punto de dejarlos en la ruina total. Desde ese día Kikyou se convirtió en el administrador y capataz de la hacienda, vigilando celosamente todas las ganancias, dificultando que sacaran más dinero.

Su negocio no había salido muy bien ya que los diseños no eran muy buenos y ella se dedicaba a lucirlos al no haber compradora, su madre le había prestado unas joyas para empeñarlas y así seguir pagando las telas importadas, el pequeño negocio sala bien, pero solo con personas de clase media – baja, pero jamás reunía más dinero que el que gastaba, pero eso se acabó cuando su padre se enteró de todo por los chismes del pueblo.

Ahora había un problema más grande, la deuda había crecido más de lo que valía su dote y no contaba con ese dinero, el vendedor y por desgracias tesorero del pueblo ya no le daría más plazo para pagarlo, trago saliva, después de todo si iba a tener que usar su plan B, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y las cosas mejoraran para ella.

\- Vaya Kagome, ¿de nuevo comprando telas y adornos para tu negocio fracasado?, tienes buen gusto, ¿Qué empeñaras esta vez para pagarlo?, ¿la ropa interior? - le dijo irónicamente una de las mujeres que ella conocía muy bien que se encontraba comprando igualmente.

\- ¡Cállate Ayumi!, mis vestidos serán los mejores y hasta tu querrás usarlos - le dijo molesta.

\- Lo dudo mucho querida, hay rumores de que la hacienda Higurashi se está yendo a la ruina – Kagome palideció al escucharla, pero no le daría la satisfacción, así que se recuperó rápidamente - a menos que el dinero caiga de los árboles o tu apuesto hermano reciba una jugosa dote, dudo mucho que puedas si quiera tocar seda o satín – decía la chica riendo a carcajadas mientras salía de la tienda.

\- ¡Estupida! – Mascullo entre dientes la joven mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un papel maltrecho y antiguo – le puedo pagar con esto, mientras consigo el dinero – dijo colocando el pedazo de papel en el escritorio del vendedor - Son las escrituras de mi casa - dijo malhumorada la chica, tenía que conseguir el dinero faltante costara lo que costara.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – protesto Kaede horrorizada la mujer, pero fue ignorada.

\- Señorita Higurashi, me temo que esto es lo que cubre su deuda a la perfección - dijo el hombre sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba las escrituras y las colocaba en un mueble detrás de él.

\- ¿De qué está hablando?, ¡las escrituras solo son un pago temporal!, no quiero que hable con mi padre de la deuda, esto es para que me dé un plazo más largo – dijo la chica comenzando a sudar al escuchar lo que en hombre decía.

\- Lo siento señorita Higurashi, creo que me malinterpreta, ahora la hacienda Higurashi es mía, usted dio las escrituras por su propia voluntad por eso ¿no?, pero no se preocupe, no armare un escándalo por esto, normalmente los negocios se cierran entre hombres, pero usted tiene un carácter muy fuerte como un hombre, le diré algo, cuando consiga más dinero, puede volver y comprar sus escrituras, siempre y cuando llegue al precio estimado – le dijo sonriéndole malévolamente a la joven que se quedó atónita.

Salió molesta y preocupada a la vez, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a su familia que la hacienda ya no era de ellos?, que los había dejado en la calle y más aún, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su padre que había dado las escrituras de la casa como pago a sus deudas?, cuando esa mañana le prometió no hacer más estupideces, tenía que solucionarlo de inmediato, pero ¿cómo?.

\- ¡Maldición! – grito Kagome golpeando el piso con sus pies, si su padre se enteraba de lo que acababa de hacer, solo de pensarlo se le helaba la piel.

De pronto, escucho de entre los murmullos de la gente que un adinerado acababa de llegar a la ciudad, el hijo del fallecido Taisho, un afamado comerciante internacional.

\- Un adinerado… - susurro comenzando a idear un plan que la sacaría de sus problemas.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Por fin llegamos amo Inu Yasha, aquí en este pueblo está la contaduría donde tu padre llevaba las cuentas de sus negocios de la parte oriente, me han dicho que el contador se ocupa de una tienda de telas y accesorios importados, que también le pertenece porque su esposa enfermo, pero yo creo otra versión - le dijo un joven alto de pelo castaño amarrado en una pequeña coleta, montado en su caballo negro, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, portaba un traje sencillo de viaje y una espada y pistola entre su cintura.

\- Hn… - pronuncio secamente el chico, sus cabellos platinados jugaban con el viento y el trote del caballo, lo tenía largo hasta la cintura y amarrado en una coleta para evitar que se alborotara aun mas, portaba una camisa blanca poco elegante y un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos, portando de igual manera una espada y una pistola, sus ojos ámbar solamente observaban la entrada a la plaza principal, a la cual habían llegado con curiosidad y algo de descontento – aun no entiendo como mi padre tenía gran parte de su fortuna en este pueblo, pudiéndolo hacer en la gran ciudad como los otros inversionistas, aquí nadie fue su socio, era normal que le robaran – comento el chico haciendo una mueca.

\- El amo Taisho no era muy confiado, dejo su dinero en diversos puntos como estrategia, si en algún momento uno de los negocios caía o era robado, tendría los demás para solucionarlo, solo que no contaba con que el hijo del anterior administrador del pueblo fuera un patán, ladrón ventajoso que terminaría robándole al propio señor Taisho, como este negocio es pequeño a comparación de los otros, pensaron que jamás se daría cuenta el dueño hasta que… – decía el chico ojiazul tratando de no sonar tan cruel.

\- Hasta que aparecí yo y la mitad de la herencia fue mía, ¿no? – dijo el ojiambar haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

\- Si usted lo dice, pero ahora eso cambiara, ya casi llegamos – decía el joven halando la rienda de su caballo.

OoOoOoOoO

Después de un largo y tierno beso, Kikyou ruborizada despego sus suaves labios de los de Naraku, un beso anhelado por años y tan corto en minutos que se negaba a terminarlo. El militar acaricio sus cabellos una vez más, quitando los mechones que aparecían en el rostro de la joven y sonriéndole dulcemente.

\- Me… Me tengo que ir, pero… Te veré, vendré al pueblo en la noche - le dijo entrecortando el aliento, abrazándolo nuevamente y dándole un beso fugaz, no había temor, solo amor y dicha.

\- Cuídate mucho Kikyou – le dijo el chico con la más encantadora de las sonrisas mientras besaba su frente.

\- Vendré… Pero vestida como una mujer, si es que puedes reconocerme sin estos tontos atuendos - trato de bromear la chica mientras sonreía.

\- Nunca podría no reconocer tan bellos ojos – le dijo el chico volviendo a besarla para después salir por la entrada y desaparecer entre la gente. 

La chica suspiro, solo tendría que esperar unas horas más para volver a verlo. Se acomodó el traje y el sombrero para salir de la librería, pero al caminar entre los pasillos de libros, noto un libro que hacía tiempo no leía, sonrió para sí misma, Romeo y Julieta, parecía que el destino le estaba preparaba una maravillosa sorpresa.

Llego con el recepcionista para el préstamo del libro, pero no vio a su nana, le pregunto por ella y este índico que había salido.

"Esta noche lo veré, después de tanto tiempo lo veré como en realidad soy, una mujer" – pensaba felizmente mientras su corazón revoloteaba a mil por segundo.

De pronto un grito de pánico lo distrajo de su trance, haciendo que saliera a toda prisa de la librería con el libro en mano, buscando a la mujer la observo tirada en el piso de la acera, protegiéndose con ambos brazos de las patas del corcel, diviso un enorme caballo negro que se levantaba en dos patas y relinchaba alarmado. Kikyou corrió lo más veloz que pudo hacia Urasue y con un rápido movimiento alejo al caballo hasta que se apaciguo el animal, su sombrero y el libro cayeron al suelo, dejando ver su larga melena negra, era una de las ventajas de haber sido instruida como hombre, su rapidez y su fuerza.

Inu Yasha se bajó del caballo angustiado y dispuesto a ayudar a la mujer después de que un joven llegara a calmar al animal, él había tratado de controlarlo para que no lastimara a la mujer, pero resultaba difícil manejarlo desde su montura, se sentía apenado y molesto, por distraerse y sumergirse en sus pensamientos, casi hería a una mujer mayor cuando su caballo se alteró por los otros cocheros, se regañó a sí mismo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señora? – pregunto el joven ayudando a la mujer a levantarse, pero el joven que había calmado a su caballo aparto su mano de manera violenta.

\- ¡Pero como se atreve!, ¿Qué clase de caballero es el que casi mata a una mujer mayor de esa manera? – le reclamo una voz gruesa y llena de molestia, lo cual hizo que el joven platinado arqueara las cejas en descontento por sus palabras.

El ojiambar ignoro las palabras y ayudo a levantar a la mujer rápidamente, miro con ojos fieros a aquel que le reclamaba con tanta molestia, pero esa fiereza fue calmada al procesar lo que sus ojos miraban, ¡era un chico!, un chico tan bello que capto su atención, su mueca de disgusto y sus cejas arqueadas en señal de molestia lo hacían lucir mucho más hermoso, facciones finas y piel perlada y suave a la vista, y ese cabello largo y negro como la noche que descansaba sobre sus hombros unido por una coleta, mejillas sonrosadas por el enojo, ojos avellana chispeantes de furia, hipnotizartes y profundos que lo absorbían, acentuaban más y más la belleza de la que era poseedor, su boca estaba seca de la impresión y enmudecido, ¿Qué se supone que podía responderle?.

Kikyou no le despegaba la vista mientras levantaba sus cosas del suelo.

Se extrañó como nunca, ¿Cómo un hombre había captado su atención de esa manera?, ¿Cómo era posible que un varón le había quitado todo pensamiento y palabra?, si hubiese sido alguien más ya le habría roto unos cuantos dientes, pero no sentía enojo ante aquel ser tan bello, si tuviera otras ropas, juraría que era mujer, pero, ¿existen los hombres tan hermosos que podrían pasar por mujeres?

\- ¡Que mal educado!, ¡No espero ni siquiera una satisfacción ya que de seguro ni honor ni orgullo debe tener! – Dijo el joven apuesto ayudando a la mujer a caminar al no obtener respuesta – ¿estás bien Urasue? – pronuncio la chica en voz baja hacia la mujer, la cual solo asintió.

\- Amo Inu Yasha, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto Miroku preocupado descendiendo de su caballo ante la escena presenciada, la situación había pasado tan rápida que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar con más velocidad.

Al ver que se alejaron y que varios ciudadanos se acercaban a ellos curiosos, no podía dejar que se fueran, no sin antes tener un nombre, una referencia, algo para encontrar a ese joven apuesto una vez más, no sabía porque pero de repente las palabras salieron de su boca para no dejarlo ir tan fácil, así como dándole alcance.

\- Me llamas mal educado, pero, ¿quién se va antes de dar las gracias no lo hace más caballeroso que yo?, ¿oh acaso me equivoco? – dijo satisfecho al ver como aquel chico se detenía de su marcha y se daba la vuelta con los mismos ojos avellana chispeantes de antes para discutir.

\- ¿Darle las gracias?, ¿de qué?, ni siquiera creo que alguien como usted las merezca siendo que ocasiono todo este incidente a una pobre mujer – dijo el chico furiosamente.

\- Bueno, ¿por lo menos me dirá su nombre para saber cómo disculparme?, soy nuevo en el pueblo y no quisiera comenzar con un enemigo – dijo el peli plateado sonriéndole ampliamente al chico, el cual frunció aún más el ceño ante aquel acto de cinismo.

\- Es foráneo, por lo tanto mi nombre no importa, ¡solo pídale disculpas a esta buena mujer! – dijo el chico señalando a Urasue quien solo lo miraba con extrañes y cabizbaja.

\- Buena mujer, me disculpo – dijo el ojiambar besando la mano de la mujer quien se sonrojo ante la acción del ojiambar, pero al mismo tiempo, le susurro unas palabras - ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu señor?.

\- Ky… Kyo – dijo la mujer apenada en un susurro al ver de cerca la presencia del hombre que se disculpaba, el cual le agradecía sus palabras con una bella sonrisa.

\- Ya lo hice, ¿ahora si me dirás tu nombre? – dijo sonriéndole al joven molesto el cual no parecía estar muy contento después de eso.

\- Ya le dije caballero, eso no le importa, ahora siga su rumbo y déjenos seguir con el nuestro, ya ha provocado bastantes disgustos – pronuncio el chico alejándose del lugar junto con la mujer mayor.

Kikyou no sabía por qué pero ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas como ningún otro, ni siquiera Naraku la hacía enojar de esa manera, tan exasperante. ¿Por qué ese joven la hacía sentir muy… ¿Molesta?.

\- Con que te llamas Kyo – susurro el peli plateado al ver como se alejaba el joven y se acercaba a un carruaje cerca de la plaza principal.

Él hasta hace poco también había pertenecido a la clase baja como esa mujer de la servidumbre, era un bastardo que creció con esfuerzo gracias a la bondad de su madre Izayoi que le acogió con cariño a pesar de que era un bastardo, siempre sufrió los insultos y maltratos de la gente por saber lo que era, desafortunadamente esta había muerto de tuberculosis cuando cumplió los 8 años, había sido criado por el anciano Mioga de la aldea donde vivían, por ello se volvió un hombre de bien y trabajador, aprendió a leer y escribir, así como sumas y restas con mucho trabajo. Ahora, a la edad cumplida de veintiún años, de la nada había salido su padre biológico, dejándole parte de toda una herencia millonaria que poseía, y así, se había vuelto rico de la noche a la mañana.

Miroku solo pudo observar la escena que su amigo y amo protagonizaba, hasta que finalmente se acercó a el - Es bien parecido y valiente al enfrentarse de esa manera con severidad por una sirvienta, ¿no? - le pregunto – lástima que es un hombre o ¿eso debería importar? – pregunto sonriendo.

\- Algo... - contesto secamente Inu Yasha.

Miroku sabía que su joven amo era de pocas palabras, pero lo compensaba con su obstinación cuando se lo proponía.

Inu Yasha no le despego la mirada ni por un segundo, estudiando sus movimientos, de pronto diviso como el chico bonito tropezó con una chica que era exactamente igual a él, si no fuera por esas ropas, juraría que ambas eran mujeres, gemelas, ambas muy hermosas, pero por extraño que pareciera, aquel chico de bellos ojos avellana chispeantes, lucia más hermoso que la chica, observo como ambos hablaron un momento, parecía que discutían para después subir al carruaje y la criada subía a otro.

OoOoOoOoO

Kikyou aún estaba molesta, ¿Qué se creía ese tipo?, había puesto en peligro la vida de Urasue y cínicamente parecía no importarle. Además de querer saber su nombre con tanta insistencia, menciono que era nuevo, un extranjero seguramente. Era un día con muchas emociones latentes. Pero decidió dejar de lado su mal trago, nada arruinaría la dicha que sentía al volver a ver a su amado Naraku. Solo se preguntaba ¿quién era aquel joven de cabellos platinados?

\- ¡Auch! – mascullo una mujer al chocar contra ella de frente, por estar sumergida en si no se había dado cuenta del camino.

\- Perdóneme yo… - dijo apresuradamente con voz gruesa, pero al ver aquel vestido conocido y una cara pálida y llena de preocupación, sabía de quien se trataba – ¡Kagome!… ¿Porque tienes esa cara? - pregunto la joven a su hermana menor.

\- Deja de actuar como el hombre caballeroso que nunca serás, además no te importa – respondió la chica molesta sobando ligeramente su nariz.

\- No hiciste otra tontería ¿verdad?, yo no te prestare dinero de la hacienda para que te endeudes más – dijo la mayor molesta, por mucho que no le pareciera Kagome era su hermana, pero eso no implicaba que concediera todos sus caprichos.

\- No necesito nada de ti, tengo todo bajo control y todo lo que necesito, nunca te he pedido nada –respondió la hija menor molesta.

\- Eso es verdad, pero ten en cuenta que mi madre tampoco te dará nada y padre te quitara tu dote si haces una tontería más, ese negocio que pretendes no es bueno y lo sabes, pierdes más de lo que inviertes – dijo Kikyou molesta por las groserías de su hermana, si en algo había crecido aprendiendo bien, era en los negocios.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Kikyou?, no te metas con cosas de mujeres "hermanito", es algo que nunca entenderás - le dijo molesta y se fue directo hacia el carruaje como si ocultara algo y temiera que alguien la viese.

La había llamado por su nombre, pocas veces Kagome hacia eso, Kikyou sospechaba que algo malo tramaba su hermana menor, solo rogaba que no fuera muy grave.

OoOoOoOoO 

\- ¿Será su novia? – pregunto su joven amigo con extrañes.

\- No lo creo, puede que sea su hermana, ambos son idénticos - contesto Inu Yasha observando la discusión de ambos, miro como abordaron el carruaje y no despego su vista hasta que se le perdió en el camino – sigamos – pronuncio al fin el joven de cabellos plateados dirigiéndose a la contaduría.

Gracias a su amigo y fiel sirviente Miroku, se había podido poner al tanto de los negocios de su fallecido padre, y ahora cuando comenzaron a leer y estudiar los libros de contabilidad, ambos notaron anomalías, por lo que habían viajado a averiguar lo que ya sabían muy bien que pasaba. Las cuentas que le correspondían, decidió dejar de lado los pensamientos de ese encuentro con ese chico llamado Kyo para poder entrar al lugar, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar al contador, el cual los recibía con una sonrisa, entro una mujer anciana de vestimenta similar a la que acompañaba a ese joven llamado Kyo.

\- Por favor Señor, mi ama me manda a decirle que necesita que le devuelva las escrituras de la casa, eso no puede ser el pago, ella no sabía que usted iba a mal interpretarlo - dijo nerviosa y le tendió en el escritorio unas cuantas joyas envueltas en un trapo.

\- Lo siento mucho criada, pero esas escrituras valen más que esto – le dijo tomando las joyas y dejándolas caer en el escritorio – además, dile a tu ama que no cubre su cuota, la hacienda es mía, ¡deja de quitarme el tiempo y lárgate de aquí!.

\- ¡Como se atreve!, ambos somos criados, por lo menos mi conciencia está limpia, le sirvo a mi ama fielmente y no le robo a mi señor – le dijo Kaede molesta tomando las joyas.

\- ¡Insolente!, ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme?, ¡Criada asquerosa! Dile a tu ama que el precio de sus escrituras se ha duplicado, dile que debería pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas, ¿no lo crees? – le dijo el contador frunciendo el ceño molesto por las palabras de la mujer.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de esto ladrón! – le dijo la mujer saliendo del lugar muy molesta.

\- ¡Vieja bruja! – decía golpeando el mostrador por el enojo.

\- ¿Así que también te dedicas a robar a los prestamistas aparte de ser contador y vendedor de telas?, eso explica la gran fortuna que posees - pregunto Inu Yasha cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba al escritorio.

\- ¿Tu qué quieres mocoso?, no te importa este asunto - dijo al ver al joven mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, el cual vestía de manera tan sencilla y de clase baja para él.

\- Pues… - dijo el peliplateado quedando frente al hombre, su mirada era muy desafiante, el hombre solo trago saliva - quiero ver cómo estás cuidando del negocio de mi padre – dijo el chico mirando con ojos fieros.

\- Como si tu padre pudiera llegar a tener algo – dijo el hombro molesto ante las palabras tan atrevidas del joven.

\- Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, mi padre era el hacendado Inu Taisho - el contador palideció al escuchar el nombre.

\- El señor Yuy solo tiene un hijo y no ha venido desde hace años – dijo el contador.

\- Pues aquí tiene a su hijo menor, ¿no nota el parecido? – dijo el joven acercándose más al contador para que lo viera mejor.

\- Perdone señor, aquí tiene – dijo con voz apenas audible y le entrego un gran y grueso libro.

\- Por lo visto ha sacado buen dinero sin que mi padre se diera cuenta – dijo Inuyasha al ver como las cuentas no cuadraban – por eso me sorprendió mucho que un contador como usted pudiera pagar una tienda como esta.

-Señor... – susurro el contador apenado.

\- Esta bien, solo que debe de entregarme lo que saco – dijo Inuyasha entregándole el libro a Miroku y mirando al contador fijamente.

\- No tengo nada en estos momentos, mi mujer está enferma y solo esta tienda nos ayuda a solventar los gastos médicos – dijo el hombre llorando amargamente.

\- ¿Y esas escrituras de las que hablaba esa muchacha?, no me diga que no son nada – le dijo el peli plateado sonriéndole con malicia.

\- Esas escrituras son de la familia Higurashi señor, esa chica y el joven Kyo son los únicos herederos de la familia por ser gemelos, pero ella me debe mucho dinero, así es que me las dio, yo nunca la obligue – dijo el contador tratando de protegerse con el pretexto.

Inuyasha sonrió, gemelos, entonces él había tenido razón, ese muchacho llamado Kyo era solo su hermano.

\- ¡Démelas! – Dijo el peli plateado arrebatándoselas de las manos - ya usted después arreglara cuentas con esa joven – dijo caminando rumbo a la salida acompañado de Miroku, dejando al contador con la boca abierta.

Inuyasha salió con un extraño brillo en los ojos, Miroku pudo observarlo muy bien.

\- ¿Sucedió algo Inu? – le pregunto pícaramente.

\- ¿Conoces a la familia Higurashil? - pregunto mientras montaba nuevamente su caballo.

\- He oído de ellos, es una rica familia de aquí, ¿por qué? – pregunto al tratar de adivinar las intenciones de su amigo.

\- Ese chico, es un Higurashi – dijo el ojiambar con cierto tono de felicidad.

\- Ah ya veo - dijo Miroku mientras iniciaba el camino - ¿te gusto?, ¿no te importa que sea hombre? – le dijo haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa a su amigo.

\- No lo sé, sabes que no soy gay, pero me siento atraído por él, las escrituras me dará una conexión especial con esa familia.

\- Cuando tú quieres algo, lo tomas a cualquier precio, ¿verdad? – le dijo Miroku riendo con malicia.

\- Así como lo dices me haces parecer un malvado – le dio Inuyasha sonriéndole.

\- No, un malvado no, un terco - bromeo Miroku haciendo que ambos jóvenes rieran.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Hola gente bonita, he aquí el capítulo 1 de esta historia.

Uff, fue un capitulo algo largo, pero considero que es lo mínimo que merecían por la larga espera, el corset masculino en verdad existe, espero no haberlos aburrido con la descripción de la ropa y eso, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Espero subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible, les mando agradecimientos especiales a fabelliot: siempre que escribes me da mucho gusto leer tus opiniones, LucyWiliams: muchas gracias por las palabras, ya quiero ver a Taisho en una historia más, sabrosita fresita: boba!, jajajaja subiste tu review en mi cuenta cuando me prestaste tu lap jajaja ya pronto tendremos nuevo cap, muchas gracias por leer y escribir XD.

Cuídense mucho y ya saben:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras más dejen más rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mí, lo juro jeje.

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean mis fics n-n. Chuus! (Besos!).


	3. Capitulo 2

**Compro tu amor**

 **InuYasha**

 **Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

 **Summary** _ **:**_ **"Lo que es verdadero, jamás termina"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

 **Category:** InuxKikxSes, AU, OCc, Angst, generalmente.

 **Raiting:** Lima olemon suave, masturbación, violación, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

 **Warnings:** lima o lemon suave, masturbación, violación... Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

 **Nota 1: -** Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (Flash back).

 **Nota 2:** Inspirado en el fic "Compro tu amor" de Gundam Wing escrito por Kary-chan. Espero les guste.

 **\- Capitulo 2 –**

La menor de las gemelas Higurashi, de ojos castaños vidriosos y amplio vestido rosado, no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala, rechinaba sus dientes y movía sus manos insistentemente golpeando el abanico que portaba, Kagome estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer. Ese estúpido había hecho lo impensable, pero más estúpida se sentía ella al no prever las intenciones de aquel hombre.

Las escrituras de la casa seria el pagare perfecto para congelar su deuda, y así, conseguir más material para terminar con sus creaciones y en la próxima estación promover sus vestidos, pero no contaba con que el idiota tesorero fuera más ambicioso que ella, refunfuño al recordar el incidente.

Estaba segura de que su codiciado plan no fallaría, al vender los vestidos ganaría patrocinio y dinero para levantar su propio negocio, salvaría la hacienda de la ruina y dejaría a su hermana en ridículo frente a su padre, si tan solo el plan hubiera sido exitoso.

Pero quizás no todo estaba perdido, pensó un poco más para tratar de resolverlo…

\- Quizás solo hay una manera – murmuro sonriendo - Koga – pronuncio para salir nuevamente rumbo al pueblo con su nana. Él era sobrino de ese tipo desagradable que le había jugado chueco.

Ella sabía que le gustaba a ese tipo desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizás con unas cuantas palabras dulces y una que otra sonrisa coqueta podría convencerlo de que le ayudara a quitarle las escrituras al sin vergüenza de su tío, pero tenía que ser rápida y discreta, antes de que todos comenzaran a murmurar.

\- Madre, saldré al pueblo nuevamente, olvide algo importante – decía la chica a su madre quien se encontraba tomando el té de la tarde con su padre en el jardín.

\- Pero acabamos de regresar, ¿no puedes hacerlo otro día? – pregunto la madre con extrañes – además, tenemos mucho que hacer aquí y lo sabes – decía la mujer tomando un sorbo más de su té.

\- ¡No madre!, ¡debe ser ahora mismo! – comentaba alarmada la chica ante la desaprobación de su madre. Sabía que, si no iba en ese momento, probablemente no tardaría en correrse el rumor de que los Higurashi se habían quedado en la calle.

\- Kagome, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar? – pregunto su padre al ver la insistencia de la chica.

La chica palideció un poco y trago saliva, sabía que el engañar a su padre no era tan fácil, debían ser engaños premeditados, con un plan inteligente y una mentira con convencimiento, trato de ocultar su nerviosismo y contesto calmadamente.

\- Una de las costureras de Madam Larrie me comento que le sobro mucha tela y accesorios de Francia, me dijo que por ser yo me las regalaría, pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo, he ahorrado un poco de dinero de los pocos vestidos que he vendido y planeo dárselo como pago, si no voy el día de hoy, probablemente se las venda a alguien más y no me gustaría que eso pasara – decía la chica dulcificando su voz.

\- Me alegra mucho que estés premeditando la situación de la hacienda, haces bien en dar un pago, nada es gratis en esta vida, si vas a ir al pueblo, pídele a Kyo que te acompañe – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

\- No será necesario padre, sé que mi hermano tiene cosas que hacer en la hacienda, con que Kaede vaya conmigo será más que suficiente – dijo la chica tratando de escapar a tal petición.

\- Esta bien, no lo apruebo del todo, pero ve con cuidado – decía el mayor arqueando las cejas.

\- Gracias padre, prometo que no tardare – pronunció la chica besando la mano del mayor y besando la mejilla de su madre.

Su madre sabía que algo tramaba, la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de la suspicacia de su hija, desde que comento que quería ir al pueblo nuevamente, sabía que algo no iba bien, mas sospechas había levantado cuando pronuncio lo del dinero que había ganado con los vestidos, siendo que estos aún estaban en su poder. Le lanzo una mirada desafiante y la chica solo trato de convencerla de que después le contaría, pero por alguna razón, la mujer sabía que algo no iba bien.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa grande, ordeno firmemente que alistaran el carruaje y mando a llamar a Kaede, no había opción, el plan debía funcionar de una manera u otra.

OoOoOoOoO

Kikyou se encontraba trabajando en los libros de registros y en la contaduría de la hacienda. A pesar de la emoción que sentía al haber visto nuevamente a Naraku, tenía varios deberes que quería dejar terminados antes de irse con él, sabía que la espera estaba casi llegando a su fin. Naraku ya estaba en el pueblo, esperando por ella, solo un par de días hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad y se marcharía de aquel infierno llamado hogar.

Aunque al pensarlo mejor, le dolía dejar a su padre, el único hombre que la amaba a pesar de no llevar una vida normal, el único que siempre la trataba con amor y decía su verdadero nombre. Pero al haber sucumbido a la mujer que amaba por complacerla era extraordinariamente doloroso, no lo odiaba a pesar de eso, su padre siempre la trataba como mujer cuando su madre no estaba cerca o los trabajadores, era el mejor ejemplo de hombre que pudiera tener.

\- ¿Todo bien hija? – preguntaba el hombre mayor sacándola de su trance, el cual entraba al pequeño cuarto.

\- Si padre – contesto tranquila mientras regresaba a su tarea.

\- Sabes, nunca te lo mencione antes, pero me da mucha felicidad que trabajes conmigo – decía el mayor haciendo que la chica clavara su rostro sobre el mayor con sorpresa – Yo siempre desee tener un hijo varón, aquel que seguiría con mi linaje y con el futuro de esta hacienda, pero al verme bendecido con ustedes dos, me lleno de muchas maneras diferentes, pero por capricho del destino, tu, mi mayor orgullo, terminaste siendo el hijo que siempre desee – decía el mayor con ternura sobando los cabellos de su hija mayor.

\- Padre… - susurraba Kikyou mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban - ¿Por qué dice eso? – decía la chica tratándose de controlar, era como si supiera que pronto se iría.

\- Sé que soy viejo, sé que no he tomado las mejores decisiones, sé que te he hecho mucho daño, pero de alguna manera, me siento orgulloso de ti y créeme que siempre serás mi hija – decía el mayor acariciando los cabellos de la chica.

Kikyou dentro de ella sentía una gran felicidad ante aquellas palabras, "su hija", "su orgullo", el que su padre dijera eso, provocaba que todos esos sentimientos de odio hacia todo lo que ella era en ese momento se disiparan, se aminoraran un poco. Sabía que su padre era bueno y siempre le daba su lugar, pero el amor por su madre era más grande que por ella, pero eso no impedía que ella lo amara con todo su corazón.

\- Volvamos al trabajo, tenemos mucho que hacer – decía el mayor sonriéndole ampliamente a su hija, mientras se sentaba del otro lado y se colocaba sus anteojos.

\- Si, padre – sonrió alegremente la chica. No tenía el corazón para decirle la verdad, lo único que podía hacer era dejar todo en orden mientras estuviera en ese lugar.

OoOoOoOoO

Apretaba sus parpados fuertemente implorando que todo resultara. Las cosas estaban muy mal.

Al llegar nuevamente al pueblo y a la casa ya familiar para ella, se bajó apresuradamente del carruaje, todo el viaje había estado nerviosa, distraída, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle todo a su madre, si las cosas no salían bien, estaría en un enorme problema.

Se dirigió junto con Kaede al despacho donde sabía que se encontraba el joven ojiazul, con su bello traje color verde obscuro, su delgado moño usado como corbata, sus bien lustrados zapatos, y su cabello negro atado en una coleta, se encontraba leyendo y firmando una montaña de papeles. Solo había mencionado la palabra "pase", sin mirar a su invitada, pero al percatarse de que era ella, la atendió rápidamente.

Kagome hábilmente le comenzó a plantear la situación de modo que se hiciera pasar por víctima de las circunstancias, pero el chico sabía que no podía interferir al cien por ciento en los negocios de su tío, ni siquiera por la adorable Kagome, el solo era el tesorero y contador.

\- Vamos querido Koga, ¡ayúdame a que me devuelva las escrituras! – le dijo la chica enchinando su cabello con sus dedos en un acto coqueto, el chico de piel apiñonada y ojos azules no le apartaba la vista, aquella chica Kagome era muy atractiva, la más pequeña de los Higurashi que siempre se metía en problemas de dinero. Sonrió ampliamente con tristeza, sabía que Kagome jamás le había hecho caso por solo ser el ayudante, así es que si le hablaba con tanta familiaridad era por algo referente a ello.

\- Señorita Kagome, antes de todo soy su amigo, sabe que la aprecio y respeto mucho, pero ya le debe una fortuna a mi tío, además no puedo interferir con eso y lo sabe, sabes cómo es el con respecto a sus negocios - le contesto el joven de ojos azules mirándola tiernamente.

\- Será la última vez que haga algo como esto - le volvió a insistir angustiada - por favor, si se enteran mis padres me matan, por eso recurro a ti querido Koga, eres el único que puede salvarme – decía la chica suplicante, pero el chico solo se limitaba a observarla con pena.

Kagome no podía soportarlo, nadie quería ayudarla, ni siquiera ese hombre al que había acudido con desesperación, se levantó de aquella silla para comenzar a pasearse por toda la sala en desesperación. Koga al verla, sintió lastima, se acercó a una de las cajas fuertes, la abrió, comenzó a sacar monedas y joyas, las coloco en un saco y se lo entregó a la chica.

\- Señorita Kagome, ¿cuándo aprenderás? – dijo mirándola con tristeza, su joven enamorada se había vuelto caprichosa y adicta a todo tipo de prendas y lujos caros, y lo peor de todo es que siempre acababa perdiendo todo su dinero y pidiéndoselo a su madre, no sabía realmente el valor del dinero, ni el esfuerzo, ni el sacrificio – Toma – decía ofreciéndole el pequeño costal - no es todo lo que debes, son 8 meses de trabajo pero lo suficiente como para que mi tío acepte mientras este pago y te regrese las escrituras, espero que no vuelvas a hacer esto y menos pagando con tu propia casa, ¡caray!, que ni siquiera es de tu propiedad – le dijo Koga con cierto tono de molestia.

\- Gracias, gracias querido Koga - dijo Kagome sonriéndole al ver el dinero frente a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven – prometo que le lo pagare tan pronto como me sea posible – le dijo sonriéndole para después salir casi corriendo hacia la tienda del cobrador.

Al salir la chica, empujo a la secretaria del ojiazul, arqueo las cejas en señal de molestia, pero sabía cómo era esa chiquilla y como trataba a su querido Koga. Sus ojos esmeraldas chispeaban de furia cada vez que la veía por el despacho, sabia el efecto que causaba con el chico y lo ciego y consentidor que era este, pero siempre era por interés de parte de la joven, jamás hubo un sentimiento verdadero y creía que jamás lo habría.

\- ¿Estas bien Ayame? – pregunto el chico tomándola del brazo cuidadosamente.

\- Estoy bien, muchas gracias joven Koga – decía la chica pelirroja sonrojándose y haciéndolo notorio por la blancura de su piel ante el contacto del ojiazul, se acomodó sus gafas y los papeles que traía en los brazos, a pesar de que su vestido era sencillo, el amplio del vestido no ayudaba en esas situaciones, cuando pudo estar de pie, miro con tristeza al ojiazul volviéndose a sentar en su lugar para volver al trabajo - ¿Hasta cuándo permitirá esto joven Koga? – pregunto la chica.

\- En el corazón no se manda Ayame, sé que Kagome en el fondo es buena y tal vez algún día, se fijara en mi – respondía el chico haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa, lo que hizo que el corazón de la chica se estrujara – volvamos al trabajo – pronuncio nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoO

Trago saliva pesadamente, aun no se desidia del todo a entrar a la tienda, sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo, esperaba que ese mal nacido aceptara las monedas por las escritura. Respiro profundamente y entro al local, miro como al encargado estaba más molesto que lo habitual tocándose la cabeza con desesperación, se acercó a él firmemente, no se iría sin esas escrituras.

\- Traigo el dinero del pago, quiero las escrituras de mi casa ¡ahora! – dijo la chica molesta.

\- No estoy de humor para estas niñerías, ¡vete! – le dijo a la chica, la cual se molestó y arrojo la bolsa de tela frente a él.

\- ¡No me iré de aquí sin las escrituras! – replico la chica molesta, el hombre al escuchar un sonido del metal ya conocido, levanto la mirada hacia la chica.

\- Admito que fue rápido niña – dijo levantando el saco de tela y calculando su contenido con el peso aproximado – pera desafortunadamente ya no las tengo – dijo arrojándoselo a los brazos de la chica con desagrado – se las han llevado, así que ¡vete! - el argumento de aquel hombre le callo como agua fría.

\- ¡¿Como que se las llevaron?! - le grito después de golpear al contador dándole una bofetada.

\- Lo siento, pero no pude hacer nada, ahora son propiedad del señor Inu Yasha Taisho – respondió el tipo apenado.

\- ¡Rayos!, ¿ahora qué haré? – dijo la chica saliendo del lugar pálida y sumamente enfadada, preocupándose no resolvería nada, ¿Qué se supone que les diría a los demás?, tenía que idear un plan lo más pronto posible.

Volvió a casa junto con Kaede, lo mejor sería contarle todo a su madre, ella siempre la sacaba de sus problemas y esta no sería la excepción, era un enorme problema.

Al entrar a la sala, imploro a los cuatro vientos que no estuviera su padre y por suerte, estaba con Kikyou y los peones, sería el momento perfecto para decirle todo a su madre. La saludo nuevamente con pesadez y se sentó de lleno en el sofá respirando hondo. Comenzó a contar la historia a su madre y mostro el saco con el dinero.

\- ¡Hija!, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? - le decía llorando amargamente su madre después de escuchar el relato, Kagome también aparentaba llorar de humillación.

\- Perdona madre, fui un tonta, pero pensé que con eso me permitiría juntar más dinero para poder pagar la deuda, pero ese sujeto malinterpreto las cosas – dijo Kagome molesta al recordar las palabras del contador.

\- Si querías dinero me hubieras pedido como siempre a mí, no le hubieras dado las escrituras, ¡las escrituras Kagome!, ¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?! – le dijo la mujer arqueando las cejas en molestia, pero sabía que ya no tenía caso enfadarse.

\- Tenía miedo de que papá se enterar y me quitaran mi dote, además trate de resolverlo sola para no inmiscuir a nadie más, si padre se entera… – trato de protestar Kagome pero su madre la interrumpió.

\- Tu padre nunca se ha enterado de nada de lo que hemos hecho, como no se enterara de esto también, ¿comprendes? – le pregunto mirándola fijamente – no se volverá a hablar del tema, solo vamos a resolverlo, ¿sabes quién fue el señor que compro las escrituras? – le pregunto su madre cruzándose de brazos frente a la chica.

\- Si, fue uno de los hijos del señor Taisho, un tal Inu Yasha Taisho – dijo la chica segura – también escuche en la calle que un nuevo adinerado había llegado, estoy segura de que era él – dijo la chica en forma pensativa.

\- Creía que el señor Taisho solo tenía un hijo, el cual tiene años que no viene al pueblo – le contesto su madre sorprendida.

\- Pues al parecer tiene otro y comentan que en apariencia es alguien joven y muy guapo, y que se ve que tiene el carácter como cuentan que lo tenía el señor Taisho – dijo la chica abriendo su abanico de golpe.

\- Ay hija, esperemos que podamos volver a tener en nuestras manos esas escrituras, tenemos que pensar en una forma de obtenerlas – dijo su madre pensando profundamente.

OoOoOoO

En cuanto supo que todo mundo en la casa ya se había ido a dormir, abrió la puerta de su alcoba y se asomó al pasillo para cerciorarse que ya estaban despiertos, mientras Urasue vigilaba. Regreso a su cuarto y cerro la puerta lo mas sigilosamente posible.

Kikyou se metió bajo su cama, levanto una parte del piso de madera que estaba floja, y saco un hermoso vestido amarillo con tocado integrado, el vestido que Naraku le había regalado esa misma tarde, lo extendió sobre la cama, era hermoso, un vestido de seda destinado totalmente para ella, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, esta vez ya no ocultaría de su largo cabello negro, lo peino y lo dejo suelto, coloco el tocado encima a modo de que pareciera una diadema.

Se miró una vez más al espejo, sonrió al darse cuenta de que en verdad era una mujer, de cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al vestido, como los pliegues largos de la tela cubrían casi por completo sus delgadas y bien moldeadas piernas, una persona completamente diferente.

Abrió el balcón, estaba un poco alto, pero no importaba, ya lo había hecho infinidad de veces, solo que ahora el vestido era un poco más estorboso, empezó a descender gracias a unas cuantas sabanas que amarro, necesitaba llegar al árbol que estaba frente a su ventana para poder bajar mejor, llego hasta él y lo escalo para poder descender.

Sus pasos eran sigilosos y su oído estaba atento a cualquier ruido que delatara que alguien estaba cerca, camino a los establos y tomo uno de los caballos, así llegaría en pocos minutos al pueblo, estaba ansiosa de poder platicar a sus anchas con Naraku sin que nadie los interrumpiera, estaba tan ansiosa de poder estar a su lado, de sentir sus fuertes brazos sobre ella, su aroma, su aliento, todo. Monto el caballo y partió a trote para que los casquillos del caballo despertaran a toda la casa.

El camino se le hizo una eternidad, las calles comenzaban a iluminarse más por las velas, los burdeles y bares ya estaban repletos de gente, así no llamaría tanto la atención, después de todo, no era muy común que una chica montara a caballo y menos a esas horas. Bajo del caballo y lo ato frente al bar que a esas horas aún continuaba abierto y no tenía pinta de que fuera a cerrar. Kikyou no entro al bar pero el caballo estaría seguro ahí, ahora su motivo de ir ahí a esas horas, eran solo ver a Naraku.

Antes, había ya recorrido ese pueblo por las noches, tanto que se sabía de memoria las intricadas y estrechas calles del pequeño lugar, era algo raro, por el día, la plaza y las calles de los comercios eran las más llenas de gente, pero por la noche estaban solitarias, los locales de mala pinta, casas de apuestas y bares abundaban, esos eran los mas concurridos; no es que todos los comercios que estaban abiertos de noche fueran de esa clase, pero sí de los que más abundaban. También, para el beneplácito de Kikyou las cercanías a lo que serían los límites del pueblo, con casas algo abandonadas y unos jardines naturales crecidos a un tamaño considerable eran los más solitarios, y por lo tanto su mayor refugio siempre que quería estar completamente sola, y no pensar en nada o solo simplemente estar ahí observando el cielo nocturno.

Paseo un momento por el pueblo, recordó que no le había dicho a Naraku en donde se podrían ver si es que lograba ir al pueblo de noche, más una mano posada en su hombro la hizo sobresaltar, se dio la vuelta al menos aparentando completa tranquilidad, si era un desconocido lo golpearía y correría hacia otra parte o algún conocido que la había descubierto.

\- Te dije que no podría dejar de reconocer tan hermosos ojos, además de ese vestido que yo te regale - le dijo con una sonrisa Naraku, Kikyou respiro de alivio al ver que no se trataba de nadie peligroso, la persona que la había detenido en su paseo era su amado.

Naraku tomo la barbilla de Kikyou, mirándola por unos segundos, hasta que esta última reaccionó y quito la mano de su amante de su barbilla.

\- Ten cuidado de que te vean tan cariñoso con una jovencita a estas horas, pensaran que eres un pervertido - le dijo en un tono que parecía de broma y también de cierto reproche.

\- Te ves bien vestida así, me gustas - le sonrió Naraku mordiendo su labio inferior y también comenzando a caminar junto con Kikyou tomándolo por el brazo.

Llegaron a un lugar que era menos transitado, Naraku seguía a Kikyou quien parecía conocer bien el camino por el cual ahora transitaban, era un pequeño pasillo que era bardeado por inmensos árboles, una barda algo ya caída estaba casi al final del pequeño callejón, Kikyou con un diestro movimiento trepo a la barda, aun que le costó trabajo por el vestido amplio y se sentó en el borde de la misma, Naraku la imito, ambos se quedaron en el silencio de la noche, hasta que Kikyou por fin hablo.

\- No creo poder esperar otro día más en esta situación – dijo la chica tristemente, no miraba a Naraku sino a la lejanía.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto su amado sin entender sus palabras.

\- Porque ya toda esta situación me tiene harta, fingir toda mi vida ser alguien que no eres es simplemente deprimente - dijo mirándolo por fin con lágrimas en sus ojos, su mano tomo tímidamente la mano de Naraku y la apretó suavemente.

Naraku sonrió y apretó fuertemente la mano de su Kikyou.

\- Sé que debe de ser difícil, tal vez no lo imagino, pero al mismo tiempo debe ser doloroso – le dijo cálidamente limpiando con su otra mano las lágrimas de la peli largo.

\- Me gustaría hacer cosas, tu sabes, normales para una chica, poder maquillarme, vestir estas lindas ropas, peinarme, hacer lo que toda chica de mi edad hace - dijo esforzando una sonrisa - Poder hacer todas esas cosas que mi hermana hace a diario – dijo tristemente bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Te gustaría maquillarte, vestir esos incómodos vestidos y solo pensar en el que dirán? - le dijo Naraku en tono de broma, lo que hizo que Kikyou soltara una carcajada.

\- Sería interesante - le dijo sonriendo, después, el silencio volvió a dominar entre los dos hasta que nuevamente Kikyou lo rompió - ¿A dónde te fuiste todos estos años?, tus cartas nunca tenían remitente por lo que... – dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida por el joven militar.

\- Cuando... Bueno, después de que nos encontraran y en cuanto me pude levantar después de la golpiza que me dieron, escape, pero no muy lejos de la casa grande, no me podía ir sin despedirme de ti, ¿oh si? – le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente para después continuar - pero como tu madre y tu hermana dijeron que habían dado alerta a las autoridades de que me arrestaran si me vieran cerca de la casa, escape muy a mi pesar más lejos, hasta que investigue y descubrí que todo eso que te había dicho tu hermana era mentira – le dijo arqueándolas cejas en señal de enfado.

\- ¡Y volviste! – le dijo la chica acariciando su mejilla y obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

\- Tarde un poco, pues cuando descubrí la verdad estaba lejos de aquí – le dijo acariciando las facciones de la chica con sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste entrar al Ejercito? – le pregunto la chica curiosa.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no me veo bien con uniforme? - le pregunto Naraku con tono juguetón.

Kikyou de nuevo sonrió y se recargo en el hombro de Naraku, en ese lugar estaban bien tapados por los árboles, por lo que si alguien los fuera a ver, que era una posibilidad muy remota y es que como ahora Kikyou estaba vestida como lo que realmente era, ver a una pareja de enamorados tan románticos no era nada extraño, si no el parecido con su hermana Kagome y eso provocaría un escándalo. Que una Higurashi tuviera un amorío nocturno y no un matrimonio arreglado por un joven de familia decente, no iba a ser nada bueno.

\- Te ves muy bien en uniforme - le dijo al fin Kikyou en un susurro - me pregunto, ¿yo como me veré? – le dijo la chica bromeando.

\- Tú te ves bien con cualquier ropa, no importa si es de hombre o de mujer - le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Espero que la farsa acabe pronto – dijo la chica melancólicamente.

\- Tendrás que esperar otro poco querida mía, el tiempo que habíamos acordado está cerca y entonces serás totalmente libre lejos de aquí - le dijo Naraku con una sonrisa de una esperanza casi nostálgica.

Kikyou bajo la cabeza pensando, mojo sus labios y después le sonrió abiertamente a su amado - está bien, si ya eh estado actuando esta farsa diecisiete años, otro poco no será difícil – dijo sonriendo.

Naraku volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Kikyou con ternura, esta vez Kikyou se dejó llevar por la tibieza de la mano de su amado - Me pregunto, cuando por fin puedas dejar atrás esa mentira, nos podremos seguir amando, ¿me seguirás amando? – pregunto Naraku con voz temerosa, la chica no supo a qué se refería, pero si había aguantado tanto tiempo por él, por estar a su lado, de igual forma le sonrió.

Kikyou le respondió con un beso sutil en los labios - te amare siempre – le dijo pegando su frente a la de él.

\- Vestida de hombre, la situación se tornara algo difícil Kikyou, lo sabes – le dijo el chico amargamente.

\- Entonces, tendremos que seguir amándonos en secreto, ¿no lo crees? – le dijo sonriéndole a si amado.

\- ¿Mas secretos? - pregunto algo triste Naraku.

Kikyou rio esta vez irónicamente - parece ser que mi vida estará llena de ellos, pero si tú me amas a mi...

\- No me importaría guardar otro secreto - completo Naraku abrazándola y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Kikyou bajo de un salto de la barda, sabía que había permanecido con Naraku demasiado tiempo, quería quedarse mucho más con él, pero tenía que regresar a la casa antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

\- Tienes buena condición física para ser mujer – comento Naraku sonriéndole en tono burlón.

\- Que esperabas, después de todo soy el futuro dueño de la casa Higurashi - le dijo con alegría Kikyou, se sentía más animada, tanto como para bromear con su amado.

\- Ahí si te van a partir el lomo como un hombre - le dijo de nuevo en broma Naraku.

\- Soy fuerte, aguantare – le dijo sonriéndole felizmente – y cuando lo sea serás mi señora – le dijo en broma la chica.

\- Eso no lo dudo, pero no creo que los vestidos me queden tan bien como a ti - le dijo Naraku en broma mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Kikyou, para después cambiar la conversación - ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?, esta noche solo te vi por casualidad - callo un rato, pero después como si hubiera meditado hacer o no hacer la pregunta le dijo - ¿nadie te ha reconocido por tus ojos?, no dudo que la mayoría de la gente los tenga castaños, pero los tuyos son diferentes, difíciles de ignorar – le dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

\- La primera vez, pero por suerte me confundieron con Kagome y tuve que decir que era ella, me costó una paliza al enterarse mi madre al día siguiente, tú lo sabes, por eso solo salgo de noche y procuro no estar en la luz mucho tiempo para que lo noten – le dijo la chica sonriéndole.

\- Mmm, ¿ya te estas creyendo vampiro? – le dijo el joven militar bromeando.

\- Ja, ja, ja – Kikyou soltó una carcajada - eso te demuestra que puedo representar cualquier papel – le dijo la chica sin parar de reír por la broma de su amado.

Naraku le sonrió para después preguntarle - ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

\- Tratare de venir mañana, no puedo escaparme tan seguido si no correría el riesgo de que me atraparan, nos encontraremos en ese lugar donde platicamos hoy – le dijo la chica tomándolo de las manos en señal de acuerdo.

Naraku miro con extrañez la costumbre de su amada, no cabía duda de que varios hábitos no se irían fácilmente, así es que la abrazo fuertemente y la beso en los labios con pasión, no le importo que los vieran, él la amaba y ella también.

OoOoOoO

Había estado muy inquieto después de haber visto a ese apuesto joven, no podía creer como un joven lo hacía sentir de esa manera, era un hombre y no una mujer, había estado con varias en el pasado, sabía que era bien parecido, sus extraños ojos color ámbar y su cabello platinado llamaban la atención de cualquiera.

Sabía que no tenía amigos verdaderos, todos los que lo buscaban por su supuesta amistad eran personas doble cara, gente que solo quería socializar con él por ser el bastardo perdido de Inu Taisho, uno de los más ricos y poderosos empresarios en el negocio de extracción de oro y carbón, también su padre biológico, el cual abandono a su madre cuando él había nacido y así, de la nada, 20 años después, se enteraba de que este al haber fallecido, le había dejado una parte de su herencia y así de la nada se había hecho rico.

Por ello comenzó a brillar en sociedad, como lo llamaban, rodeado de ricos y poderosos, personas que jamás creyó conocer, los cuales ahora lo llamaban el hijo menor de Inu Taisho.

Después de una vida llena de humillaciones, de ser llamado el bastardo, de sufrimiento por las noches en las que su madre lloraba amargamente, de soledad, ya que su madre había fallecido cuando el cumplió los 7 años de edad, después de eso había vivido solo en su antigua casa, realizando trabajos forzados y jornadas enteras de sol a sol, hasta que cumplió los 20 años, después de eso, un joven llamado Miroku, apareció frente a su puerta para darle la noticia, por fin su padre lo había reconocido como su hijo y también se había enterado de que tenía un medio hermano, Sesshomaru, un hombre con porte y elegancia de clase alta, que lo odiaba profundamente por ser el bastardo de su padre.

Cuando lo conoció en la lectura del testamento del señor Taisho, no tardo más de 30 segundos para ver como lo despreciaba con su sola mirada, una mirada asesina y llena de odio, no sabía la razón de esa mirada tan escalofriante. Esos ojos ámbar lo miraban intensamente, ambos eran muy parecidos, pero lo único que los diferenciaba era la personalidad y ciertas facciones finas en su hermano mayor parecidas a las de la viuda de Taisho y no a su madre.

Si no hubiera sido por Miroku, que estaba con él en ese momento apoyándolo, pudo haber pasado ese incidente a mayores. Miroku, a él solamente lo podía considerar como su verdadero amigo, no le importo desde el principio que fuera el bastardo Taisho, siempre se refirió a él como Inu Yasha Taisho y no con insultos, solo podía confiar en él, por ello le había propuesto que trabajara con el cómo su mano derecha, el estaría a cargo de las cuentas y todo lo económico referente a él.

Se sirvió un poco de vino al recordar su pasado y la transición de su vida, las cosas habían sido dolorosas y sorpresivas, los cambios tan rápidos, quería distraerse y ya que estaba de vista en el pueblo de los negocios de su padre, quería salir a conocerlo.

\- ¡Miroku! – le llamo al joven de ojos azules que inmediatamente abrió la puerta del despacho.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto el ojiazul.

\- Vamos a salir, dicen que la vida de noche en este pueblo es mejor que durante el día, vamos a ver si es verdad – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente mientras terminaba de beber el vino de golpe.

OoOoOoOoO

Después de ver a su amado, ambos se separaron cerca de uno de los bares donde había dejado a su caballo, se sentía contenta ya que después de tanto esperar lo había visto nuevamente y había conversado plenamente sin interrupciones, como lo que en realidad era, una mujer.

Portando el hermoso vestido de holanes y moños amarillos que Naraku le había regalado, se sentía genial vestirse de mujer, se sentía ella misma y no como otra persona.

"Solo un año, solo necesito esperar un año más y estaré con él para siempre" – pensó mientras caminaba rumbo a su caballo.

Camino lo más discreto y femenino que pudo, desato a su blanco de los maderos, ya era muy tarde, estaba a poco tiempo de amanecer, "¿Cómo es posible que el tiempo corra tan rápido si solo cruzamos pocas palabras?" – pensaba, tenía que llegar a su casa antes del amanecer, si no los vigilantes nocturnos de la hacienda iban a sospechar y Urasue sabría que decir. Iba a montar su caballo cuando sintió como una fuerte mano la tomaba de la cintura obligándola a voltear para ver a su atacante.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿por qué una niña tan linda y delicada como tu esta por estas calles y sin un buen caballero que la escolte? – dijo un hombre mayor con aliento alcohólico acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

\- ¡Suélteme!, ¡que descarado! – le dijo Kikyou sintiendo nauseas al sentir las manos del viejo sobre su torso e intentaba soltarse.

\- ¿Por qué te pones tan agresiva?, hace un momento te vi con un militar muy acaramelada, supongo que yo también puedo tener el mismo trato – dijo arrastrando a Kikyou hacia uno de los callejones, lo que hizo que la chica se horrorizada, sabia las intenciones del viejo, pero no le sería tan fácil - ¿Cuánto me costara este servicio? – pronuncio aun forcejeando con ella.

\- ¡Suéltame asqueroso! – le grito la chica dándole un puñetazo en la cara, lo que hizo que el viejo se enfureciera y le diera una cachetada en su blanco rostro.

\- ¡Maldita!, quise hacer esto por las buena, pero ahora será por las malas y te aseguro que de una u otra forma te gustara – le dijo molesto mientras le arrancaba el vestido por todas partes, dejando al descubierto su pecho y parte de su torso y comenzando a besar salvajemente su cuello mientras la arrojaba contra la suciedad del suelo.

"¡Esto no debería estar pasando!, ¡esto no debería estar pasando!" – se repetía la chica una y otra vez en su cabeza.

\- ¡Déjeme!, ¡bastardo sin honor! – volvió a gritar la chica esta vez arañándole la cara al viejo para que la soltara, el cual esta vez le pego en la misma mejilla con el puño, lo cual provoco que Kikyou se aturdiera y callera de lleno en la suciedad manchando su rostro.

\- ¿Sin honor dices?, mira quien lo dice, estar a altas horas de la noche sola y sin acompañante, esto hace que deshonres a tu familia – le decía en un jadeo mientras seguía besándola y arrancándole parte del vestido mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta su pantalón para comenzar a desabrocharlo.

"¿Qué está pasando?, no puedo moverme, no puedo centrar lo que miro, todo a mi alrededor da vueltas, mi boca tiene un sabor a sangre, mi cabeza da vueltas, siento como arde mi mejilla, me punza y comienza a doler, siento nauseas, el estómago me da muchas vueltas, siento como este maldito asqueroso besa y toca mi cuerpo, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero que me siga tocando!, ¡esto no debió de haber pasado!, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?, ¿Por qué no puedo defenderme?, ¡alguien ayúdeme!, ¡Naraku!... ¡Alguien!"

\- ¡Ayuda! – grito la chica finalmente al sentir como las manos de aquel hombre recorrían sus suaves piernas para dirigirse a otro lugar.

\- ¡Ya déjala! – se oyó una voz que alerto al hombre y volteo a ver de quien se trataba cuando de pronto un puñetazo lo noqueo dejándolo caer al piso completamente inconsciente.

Kikyou estaba tendida en el piso, su cabello negro estaba desaliñado y sucio, cubría su rostro con ambas manos y se percibía un ligero sollozo, parecido a un susurro, su vestido estaba completamente rasgado, pedazos de él estaban revueltos en el piso, desde la parte de la cintura hacia los hombros estaba desecho y sucio, dejando al descubierto el blanco cuerpo de la joven, su cintura bien definida al igual que sus pechos bien formados, sus blancas y torneadas piernas estaban al descubierto.

Sus ojos ámbar chispearon de rabia al ver tan terrible escena, mientras apretaba sus puños hasta dejar ver sus dedos blancos.

Estaba irritado, completamente molesto, ¿Cómo un hombre podía hacerle tan terrible mal a una joven así? Y más un hombre que parecía ser de buena familia por el tipo de ropa que portaba, se sentía indignado, jamás se había enojado tanto en su vida, no cabía duda de que ese pueblo se había convertido en un desastre total desde que murió su padre, se quitó su grueso y largo abrigo y cubrió el delicado cuerpo de la mujer, lo mejor sería llevarla a un lugar mejor.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – pregunto con delicada voz mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura, pero la chica no le respondió, solo escuchaba un sollozo que salía de su garganta – tranquilícese, ese hombre ya no le hará daño, todo va a estar bien – le susurro cálidamente, pero la chica no lo miraba, solo cubría su rostro.

Kikyou estaba desecha, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy avergonzada, aterrada y llena de vergüenza, ¿Cómo pudo pasar una cosa así?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese joven no la hubiera ayudado?, seguramente ahora estaría…

El solo hecho de pensarlo era espeluznante, abrió un poco sus ojos al igual que sus dedos para ver mejor a su salvador, pero no quitaría las manos de su cara, lo peor sería que fuera algún conocido y la reconociera de inmediato, lo mejor sería ver discretamente de quien se trataba.

Unos ojos ámbar fríos la miraban con algo de preocupación, era una mirada cálida, pero al mismo tiempo tan fría como el hielo, algo difícil de describir, su cabello era claro, pero con la poca luz de los candelabros de la calle y la inmensa oscuridad del callejón, le era imposible distinguir bien aquel rostro amable, volvió a cubrir su rostro, no conocía a nadie con ese color de ojos, a no ser por…

– Entiendo – murmuro calmadamente levantándose, pero al hacerlo escucho un murmullo que provenía de la chica.

\- Gra… gracias – pronuncio con voz delicada la chica sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

El chico volvió a mirarla, hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa y con voz calmada respondió – no es nada, permítame ayudarla – le dijo tranquilamente mientras se agachaba para recoger en sus brazos a la joven.

\- Amo Sesshomaru, ¿está todo bien? – le pregunto preocupado uno de sus sirvientes bajando de un lujoso carruaje negro, el sirviente era pequeño y cargaba un curioso bastón de madera, el cual tenía tallado una mujer de un lado y del otro un anciano, pero el cabello de ambos se unía conforme bajaba el palo.

\- Yaken, tenemos una invitada – dijo el joven acercándose al carruaje mientras la luz de las calles alumbraba mejor a la chica que sostenía en sus brazos.

Kikyou abrió nuevamente sus ojos y esta vez quito sus manos de su rostro, el pecho de su salvador se sentía cálido, el aroma del joven le llegaba a todos sus sentidos, se acurruco un poco más al sentir una suave estola blanca cerca de ella, aún estaba asustada, pero se sentía segura ahora, miro el rostro de su salvador para ver nuevamente esos ojos ámbar.

Su boca se secó al instante, no era el joven con el que se había topado en la tarde, eran muy parecidos, pero este era muy diferente, una persona totalmente hermosa, su cara poseía facciones finas, un color blanco perla que hacía juego con su cabello platinado extremadamente largo que le llegaba a la cintura, ¿una persona tan elegante la había salvado?, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Aquel joven al percatarse de que la chica se movía ligeramente entre sus brazos, detuvo su paso y la miro. Una joven de unos quince o quizás dieciséis años, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la calle a esas horas?, pero ese no era el momento de preguntárselo, lo primero sería ver si estaba bien y después la interrogaría.

Se perdió en aquellos ojos ámbar, unos ojos con mirada tan intensa y fría que te invitaban a perderse en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo de ellos brotaba una calidez difícil de entender.

La chica lo miraba con asombro, sus ojos castaños brillantes se clavaban en los suyos, unos ojos que emanaban miedo e inseguridad, una mirada tan transparente que podrías ver atreves de ellos, se extrañó, esos ojos tan puros nunca los había visto en ninguna otra persona, acompañados de una piel blanca y suave, labios rosados y mejillas de igual tono, cabello negro y largo como la noche, un perfume emanaba de su piel muy adictivo, tal vez el destino había escuchado sus palabras, había encontrado a su persona ideal, una mujer tan bella y pura a la cual podría amar, ¿podría ella ser esa persona?, no sabía la razón pero sentía mucha emoción el solo tenerla en sus manos.

Su corazón latía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, un hombre completamente apuesto la había salvado, eso era un sueño, debía ser un sueño, del cual no quería despertar. Y así, al perderse en esos ojos ámbar fríos, perdió el sentido en los brazos de su salvador.

 **Continuara...**

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Hola gente bonita, he aquí el capítulo 2 de esta historia.

Uff, primero comenzare disculpándome por la tardanza, créanme que no quiero, pero tengo una vida agitada, pero no pierdo la esperanza en terminar los fics y subir un capítulo lo más pronto posible. Fue un capítulo algo largo, pero considero que es lo mínimo que merecían por la larga espera. (casi 5 meses o más).

Espero subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible, les mando agradecimientos especiales a Sanza: Muchas gracias, Ilovesasuhina: Muchas gracias, espero te guste este cap, Sabrositafresita: te quiero amiguita, ya sabes tarde pero seguro que sí, EsmeraldaVanille: Muchas gracias, espero te encante este cap también.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y escribir, el que les guste la historia hace que quiera subir más capítulos XD.

Cuídense mucho y ya saben:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras más dejen más rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mí, lo juro jeje.

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean mis fics n-n. Chuus! (Besos!).


End file.
